


Drabble

by Ghost_Fox



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox/pseuds/Ghost_Fox
Summary: Draal and Jim cuddling in his basement.





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone finds this entertaining

Jim was forcing himself to walk painfully slow down the stairs to his basement - he didn't want to seem too eager - for he was excited to get to Draal. He had an awkward conversation with the oddly curious troll the other day about why he was always so keen to be uncomfortably close - sometimes - to his troll companions, specifically the one aforementioned. It had been a rough day that day so he decided to screw it all and tell the one troll he probably shouldn't have told. He always had trouble with comfort issues ever since his dad had left, and he liked the idea of big, scary, tough trolls at his side to protect him. It gave him a sense of relief and and safety, especially the troll with spikes on his back and wood for an arm. He had expected Draal to laugh in his face and tell him that the Troll Hunter should not find comfort in silly things like close proximity, but instead Draal smiled softly at him - albeit hesitantly - and told him that it was okay to have those special comforts as long as they did not get in the way of troll hunting duties, and who was he to say how Jim Lake found his comforts.

So Jim shyly asked a favor from the troll he called a friend (though he wanted way more than that), scratching the back of his head in a nervous habit - the screw it all attitude had quickly fled, leaving him with embarrassment - and asked if it was okay with the troll that the next time Jim felt exhaustion or nervousness - or even if he just felt unsafe and sacred (though he didn't mention that) - if maybe he could be in closer proximity with him than he had ever been, for comfort. Jim was reluctant to call it anything other than that, even though he wanted very much to call it cuddling. Draal had surprisingly agreed, and it was more than Jim had ever hoped, even if Draal had an exceedingly weird look on his face.

Jim made it to the bottom of the stairs, jumping and tapping the bottom of his feet together, and almost tripping with how obviously not-nervous he was - obviously. As he made his way over to the lump of living stone that was Draal, he asked if he could do what they had talked about earlier, and saw how apprehensive - or nervous, he couldn't tell - the spiked troll truly was, he bit his lip and wondered if this had really been a good idea (knowing Jim, it wasn't). He should've just gone and got his comfort from Arrrggghh or Blinky or something. Before he could do that however, Draal pulled Jim onto his self, squeezing him against the hard stone of his stomach and chest. Jim sighed, never had he been in a place he more wanted to be in than right now. He burrowed deeper into and under the expanse of skin and arm he was plastered against, smiling while doing so.

The troll he was currently cuddling against shifted, and Jim could smell the earthy and natural scent trolls gave off, and boy did Draal's scent smell especially good. He breathed in, and blushed faintly when he heard rather than saw Draal smirk at him, on the verge of chuckling when the troll wrapped his one real arm around Jim and pulled him closer - if possible. Jim smiled and relished in the safety and seclusion the troll offered Jim, he didn't have to worry about school, about his mom finding out trolls existed. He didn't have to feel afraid about Gunmar or Angor Rot coming to kill him. He ironically did not feel worried about wether or not Draal felt the same as him. Most of all, he didn't have to worry or feel burdened by the weight that had been pushed down on him by being the Troll Hunter. He only had to worry about wether or not Draal would shift his body around. Jim smiled, he loved snuggling his troll.

He loved his Draal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I've ever created and I hope I did this fandom well. There wasn't enough fics of this pairing so I took it upon myself to make one. Someone should have stopped me lol. I'm pretty sure I made them ooc, but oh well.


End file.
